


The Secretary of Liberty

by Tsarcasm (Syberina5)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberina5/pseuds/Tsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secretary of Liberty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayCeeCruz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeCruz/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Diplomacy may rule Washington (well, it used to) but it doesn’t rule me.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/drabylon/profile)[ **drabylon**](http://community.livejournal.com/drabylon/)  prompt #103. Kind of cracky and an inside joke for people who actually know the district.  Dedicated to[](http://freakykat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://freakykat.livejournal.com/) **freakykat**  who could use a good laugh (and really, who couldn't?).

“Brian. Stop it.”

“The seat of our nation’s power requires a special salute.”

“I applaud your patriotism but the Secret Service is going to put you in a ‘special’ holding-cell so knock it off.”

***

“Stop pouting.”

“I don’t pout.”

“Fine. No matter how hot your non-pout is I’m still not fucking you on Pennsylvania Avenue.”

“You fuck me all the time on Liberty Avenue. Are you prejudiced, Sunshine?”

“Yes.”

“That’s so un-American. We’ll just have to find DC’s Liberty.”

“They have one?"

“Every city has one. Excuse me, Officer…”

“Sir?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know where two fine, upstanding men such as ourselves could find a little… entertainment?”

“Yes. Yes, I would.”

“See, Sunshine? DC is America’s hometown.”

***

“This place doesn’t look like—I take that back.”

“When are you going to learn, young man, that the gays have taken over?”

“Why don’t you explain it to me again. Then you can be King of… what’s this place?”

“DuPont. DuPont Circle. By the time we’re finished they’ll call it the Cock Ring.”

“Brian, look at this.”

“It’s a postcard, and not of my cock.”

“It’s of… right over there.”

“So?”

“It says ‘Welcome to the Fruit Loop.’”

“Cock Ring sounds better.”

“These are perfect for Deb and the guys. Be right back.”

“Damn marketing. Step on it Sunshine. My dick seriously needs to pound some ass.”

“Hey there, stranger. Your dick can pound my ass anytime.”

“Shit. This place really is like Liberty. Fifteen seconds more and he’d’ve had your cock in his mouth.”

“It’s a fine thing to live in a free country. Let’s stop at that leather daddy shop and pick-up a few more souvenirs.”

“Don’t forget you promised to explain to my ass how the gays are infiltrating power structures.”

“Never fear, my young apprentice.”  



End file.
